onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Marine Ranks merge
As I'm generally not a big fan of all things stubby I thought it might be a good idea to merge all the Marine Ranks into one page, with a tabbed style if necessary. --Panda 12:33, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Agree 18:24, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Sure, the tabs work. 18:28, May 16, 2011 (UTC) For me it's fine either way. If we proceed with the merging process, then I suggest to move the text in Marine Ranks#Rank System in the main page "Marine Rank System" (or whichever you'll call it) which would lead to each ranks in the tabs. Then in Marine Ranks#Rank System put some lines and a "read more" link (template ). Or if you want to make it even simpler, move the ranks page as hidden tabs in Marines, so Marine Ranks#Rank System will be like a index. [[User:Leviathan_89|''leviathan_]][[User_talk:Leviathan_89|89]] 19:03, May 16, 2011 (UTC) We can just merge the pages with the '''Marines' page/Marine Ranks tab..but making a new tab for each rank is a pretty bad idea :) My suggestion would be: *Choreboy->Seaman Recruit->Seaman Apprentice-> Seaman First Class = 1 Tab *Petty Officer->Chief Petty Officer->Master Chief Petty Officer->Warrant Officer = 1 tab *Ensign-> Lieutenant Junior Grade->Lieutenant->Lieutenant Commander = 1 tab *Commander->Captain->Commodore = 1 tab *Rear Admiral->Vice Admiral= 1 tab *Admiral->Fleet Admiral = 1 tab This way it would be sorted by rank somewhat while still remaining with a relatively low number of tabs. Honestly, The only big pages in this whole bunch are Admiral and Vice Admiral, the rest are mainly 1-2 sentences and a list of known characters with that rank. If we wanted we could probably merge the whole Infantry and Sailor division (anything below Ensign) into 1 page, the articles are that short. Panda 09:41, May 20, 2011 (UTC) All for it, but can we change the order? The "frontpage" should be the (Fleet-)Admiral page, since that one is really made with love and contains a lot of information. Basically reversing the above order, from highest to lowest. 11:37, May 20, 2011 (UTC) I thought there could be a single page titled"Marine Ranks" or may be a tab in the Marines page; :Rather than a tabbed page with some tabs being poor and others being developed, wouldn't it sufficient to have a single "Marine Ranks" page, with all ranks as sections, and for the well-developped ranks, a redirect to the full article? (Like, "For more detail, see...") sff9 (talk) 11:54, May 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Sff9 told excatly what I think:) :::That'd work too, I just want to get rid of the stubby pages. --Panda 12:03, May 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::So yeah,when do we start the work? :::: ::::I'll get on it, as soon as I have the time/motivation ;-) 09:38, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'm quickly going to make a list of ranks that I'll merge, and ranks that'll stay as a seperate page: Merge: Chore Boy; Seaman Recruit; Seaman Apprentice; Seaman First Class; Petty Officer; Chief Petty Officer; Master Chief Petty Officer; Warrant Officer; Ensign; Lieutenant Junior Grade; Lieutenant; Lieutenant Commander; Commander; Commodore; Keep Captain; Rear Admiral; Vice Admiral; Admiral; Fleet Admiral Yes, I realize that that is a lot of pages to be merged, but if you look at them, none of them are worth keeping as a solo page. Anyways, if you disagree with me, let me know which pages you want to keep/not keep etc. 09:52, May 26, 2011 (UTC) I don't understand, those page are on their own or are tabs of the Marine Ranks page? And also I want to bring up a problem related on the marine ranks. See the section below. Promoted Marines I point this out in Forum:Gallery Templates Problems, but we should really remove the categories of the former-ranks of the characters "promoted", there is no point in putting them there, because, by logic, every high-ranking marine was once in each lower-rank class, even if we didn't see it. So, if by any chance we see Kizaru as rear-admiral, commodore, captain, lieutenant, einsign and so on... we will add all of those categories in his page? It doesn't make sense. 10:30, May 26, 2011 (UTC)